


What If?

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anyway yeah, Confessions of love, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Well not really, could theoretically be Academy Era if Will and Skye were at the academy, i'll leave this as a one-shot for now but maybe i'll write more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this at 2:00 A.M. and I don't have a beta reader so yeah. Fitz and Simmons have a long awaited conversation. (Set in a world where Will didn't die and everyone is happy also Skye is called Skye and not Daisy. Originally intended to be Academy Era where Skye and Will are also at the Academy. It made more sense at 2:00 A.M. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

“Jemma, come on.” Fitz said, grabbing the girl’s shoulder. She turned to face him.  
“Fitz, is it true?” She asked.  
“Well…” Fitz began, but stopped as soon as Jemma spoke.  
“Fitz, Skye told me you’re in love with me. Is it true?” Jemma said.  
“Skye shouldn’t have said anything.” Fitz said. Jemma crossed her arms.  
“Is it true?”  
“Listen. I know you’re dating Will. I know I don’t have a chance with you, you’re pretty, you’re intelligent, and you’re nice. You’re so awesome, and I’m… Well, I’m hopelessly in love with you.”  
“Fitz…”  
“I know this would never happen. You’re way too amazing to ever even look at someone like me. And you’re always talking about how happy you are with Will, and I just… I know it’s hopeless. But sometimes, you know, I just think about how amazing we could be if it ever worked out. Everyone always jokes about how we’re psychically linked, which is ridiculous, because scientifically speaking that’s not possible, but, they kind of have a point. I understand you, Jemma. And you know better than anyone that a lot of the time I don’t really understand people. We are different, but we’re similar enough, and I know you well enough that sometimes I swear I know exactly what you’re thinking. It’s written for the world to read, in your eyes, the way you hold a pencil, the length of your sleeves, in your smile. Maybe that’s what it feels like to be normal, to know what to say just by looking at someone’s face. Not that I ever say anything right, but anyway. What I’m saying here is, yes, I’m in love with you, Jemma. And I know nothing will ever come of it, but sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day is that simple ‘what if?’” Fitz said. Jemma met his eyes.  
“Fitz, I know you’re a genius and all, but sometimes you’re a complete idiot, you know that?” Jemma said, a slight smile spreading across her face.  
“What?” Fitz asked, somewhat taken aback. Jemma stepped forward. She was close enough to Fitz that if he just tilted his head, he could kiss her--but that was most certainly not something he should be thinking about, especially now, when he was about to lose her--  
“Well, first, you’ve completely sold yourself short. You may be an idiot, but you’re a very handsome, very kind, very intelligent idiot. And if we’re confessing things now, I may as well tell you that I think I’m a bit in love with you.” And with that, Jemma leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Fitz froze, thoughts whirling around in his head. He had told Jemma Simmons that he loved her, and she had called him an idiot, and then kissed him. He was kissing Jemma. He slowly turned his head away, breaking the kiss.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice quiet.  
“You… Will… You’re dating. I can’t… I can’t ruin that for you.” Fitz said.  
“Will and I broke up a few days ago. I realized I wasn’t interested in him and he realized he wasn’t interested in exclusivity. Maybe not in that order, but what’s done is done. I think we both knew it was gonna happen. I was going to tell you, but Skye…”  
“Skye meddled?”  
“Yes, that. Exactly that, actually.”Jemma said. Fitz met her eyes. Afterwards, neither of them were quite sure who started the kiss, but suddenly they were pressed against each other, and there was nowhere else in the world they would rather be.


End file.
